User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Burke, the Apothecary
Burke, the Apothecary is a champion concept I had in mind as a response to the previous supports in LoL so far. A common complaint is that a lot of supports, such as Soraka, Lulu or Sona, are too passive, and that a support build precludes effectiveness in combat. To this effect, Burke's kit allows him to become an able combatant as well as a great support without having to sacrifice one for the other. Obviously, there's a drawback to this, namely that he's a high-risk champion: to be able to support or attack properly, he'd have to get close to the enemy. Coupled with a certain degree of squishiness, this means playing Burke would require a great deal of active participation to keep him alive. Abilities / / per hit and twice the amount over 5 seconds. The healing over time does not stack but is refreshed with every hit. Burke can heal champions to up to 110% of their maximum health this way. Any health over 100% of the champion's maximum health decays at a rate of 0.4% of the champion's maximum health per second. }} Burke causes the target champion's conditions to spread. If the target is an ally, they are healed and allied champions around the target, including Burke himself, receive the ally's bonuses. If the target is an enemy, they are damaged and enemy champions around the target receive the enemy's debuffs. Conditions applied this way last for half the original's remaining time, capping at 5 seconds. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= 20 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 650 }} Burke throws a syringe, pulling himself to the first unit it hits. Upon colliding with the unit, either heals them if they are an ally or damages them if they are an enemy, applying on-hit effects and procs. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 650 }} For 5 seconds Burke's attacks become tainted with a deadly poison, temporarily increasing his attack damage. Each attack on an enemy or neutral unit gives them a movement speed reduction which stacks with other similar debuffs and itself, lasting 3 seconds. If the target is slowed to 100% of their movement speed or beyond, all stacks are consumed and they are instead stunned for 1.5 seconds, becoming immune to further Paralysis stacks for 10 seconds. Each attack on an ally instead reduces any crowd control effects on them. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= Mana }} Dead allies spawn a tombstone at the location of their death which lasts until they respawn. Tombstones are visible only to Burke, and provide him vision in a 100 unit radius. Each tombstone has the name of the dead ally above it. Burke resurrects the target ally champion, bringing them back at the location of their tombstone, restoring a portion of their health and increasing their health regeneration for the next 10 seconds. If the allied champion dies while the effects are still active, they respawn in the amount of time that they would have had to wait for if left dead. |leveling= |cooldown= 200 |cost= 150 |costtype= Mana |range= 250 }} As with any champion concept, comments and criticism are heartily appreciated. I'll post his background and details soon, too. For those of you who don't know Rheya yet, take a look at her as well. Changelog 's healing over time component. *Switched the AD and AP scaling for . 21/12/12: * 's name changed to . *Half of 's healing component is now applied as non-stackable healing over time rather than an instant heal. }} Category:Custom champions